City of Love
by elana.x
Summary: A continued version of City of Glass in Clary's perspective. Please read review.
1. Chapter 1

_Clary's perspective- Continued of City of bones_

About a month has passed since the war and Valentine's beyond evil plan. My brother still hasn't been found so I'm hoping he is dead—no matter how bad that may sound. I suppose he did try and kill my now boyfriend and would of killed me if had the chance.

Alicante is still on the verge of recovery but the progress is phenomenal. Maryse, Robert, Magnus, Alice, Izzy and Simon have all returned to Brooklyn and are staying in the institute. Jace and I on the other hand have made our own country house just out of the main city of Alicante. The view is absolutely beautiful and life has been nothing but perfect.

I woke to the sound of birds outside and the sense of someone looking at me. I opened my eyes to see Jace staring at me with a breath-taking smile that made my heart race.

"Good morning, beautiful" he said.

I smiled shyly and looked down. He placed his finger on my chin and slowly lifted my head to face him. He bent down and kissed me softly before pulling me in close to his chest and holding me in an unescapable brace—not that I was complaining.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Jace asked.

"Hmm… training" I said innocently.

"Of course you'd say that… C'mon Clary we've been training for days, how about some fun?" Jace suggested slyly.

"Okay just _one_ hour of training… then I'm all yours for the day" I smiled up at him.

His eyes flickered of an emotion I couldn't quite decipher before he went back to his detached, sarcastic expression.

"Very well" he said calmly whilst he perched me up in his lap and kissed me a little more intimately. I pulled away, using all of the strength I had mentally, and got up out of bed to get inyo some clothes. I decided jeans and a singlet were a better option since we were only training for a short time.

When I came back into the room Jace was changed and sitting on the bed waiting. How could he do things so quickly, but manage to look immaculate? He looked over me in an adoring way and propped his head towards the large glass door opening up to our bright green garden.

Jace went through some techniques and runes and soon we were training against each other. I saw him crouched behind the flowerbed we'd planted—much to Jace's dismay. I crept up behind him, surprised at my newly develeoped silence whislst attacking, and that fact that he was oblivious. I was about an inch from pouncing when he spun faster than my eyes could process and in a split second I was pinned flat on my back on the soft grass. Jace hovered over me with a confident smirk on his face.

"W-w-what? Jace—how?" I stuttered, hoping he'd some how understand.

Jace chuckled, " Clary do you honestly think you could sneak up on me _that _easily?"

"No, but—that's not fair" I pouted my lips and frowned up at him.

He smiled a beautiful smile and leant down to kiss me. After a few minutes he pulled back and hovered above me. I looked up and noticed he still had bruises across his jaw from the night with Jonathon and Valentine. I frowned and sat up to look at him properly. He still had a lot of bruises. I knew he'd wanted to keep them to begin with but I didn't see the point now. He was only with me. He looked back and seemed to half realise what I saw. He looked away.

"Jace… use a healing rune?" I asked half pleading.

"Clary its fine ok" he said sternly.

"No its not. You have no one to impress, your just making it worse for yourself".

"I am perfectly fine" Jace repeated.

"Jace, you're not. It still hurts you, I can see it. Please use the rune, I can't stand to see you like this…you don't realise how hard it is".

"Hard? Clary, how can you find it so concerning. I mean honestly, what's wrong?"

Anger and pain filled my voice and I felt tears come to my eyes. The look that came to his face as he stared at me made it even worse, but I knew I had to just say it.

"I-I" my voice cut off as a tear drop fell down my face. Jace wiped my cheek so softly I could hardly feel it and hinted with his eyes to keep going.

"I saw you _die_ Jace. Right in front of me! Stabbed through the heart by my own father, whilst I sat there paralysed…unable to speak or make a sound. I saw you suffer one of the worst pain imaginable and drop to complete stillness in a second." Tears were now streaming down my face as I recalled the memory. "I just _can't _stand to see you in pain. Not right now. I'm not ready! I just…"

Jace sat stiffly, still staring at me. He opened his mouth to speak and shortly closed it, handing me the stele on his belt. He lifted his chin— an invitation. I draw a healing rune smoothly on his neck and soon all the bruises faded away.

"Thankyou" I said quietly whilst staring at the ground, somehow ashamed of forcing him.

"Clary, you can always tell me these things. If I'd known how you felt I would of used a rune much earlier."

I smiled wryly and he pulled me up to my feet. He seemed to want to leave the conversation that upset both of us greatly.

"Now come on, it's my choice on activities for the rest of the day" He winked and held out his hand. I took it, feeling the true security I felt when I was with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace pulled me into the house and quickly grabbed a few things from the kitchen whilst I waited by the door. He returned after a short amount of time with a basket in one hand and two jackets in the other.

"A picnic? Really?" I said in shock and sarcasm.

"Well, you deserve a break and I thought what better way than a nice picnic down by the river?" he stated. "I also believe that as your tuto, I deserve a little reward too." He smiled and put down the basket to cup my face and kiss mepassionately. His hands dropped to my waist and drew me in closer with incredible force, knowing that I was strong enough to handle this. Before he could get too carried away, I pulled back and smiled. "All in good time". I said with a teasing tone in my voice.

He chuckled deeply, giving me a look with one eyebrow raised, before bending to pick up our picnic supplies.

After a while of walking we reached a beautiful sunny spot by the small river that passed through the valley below our large yard.

The food was cleared up in no time—mostly consumed by Jace. We lied on the rug talking and sometimes just enjoying silence. I was at peace with the world whilst lying here, as close as possible to Jace, my head on his shoulder and his arm firmly around me.

I could stay like this_ forever_.

My fairytale was quickly regarded when a rustle occurred from the bushes across the stream. Jace abruptly sat up before my body could even process an action, even with my recent training. I followed behind him and looked around. He was on high alert with his hand ready by his belt. I hadn't bought a weapon so I was beginning to grow nervous. Jace noticed this and positioned himself defensively in front of me. The noises grew louder and I could hear faint voices. The voices grew clearer and somehow familiar.

A minute later Simon, Iz and Maia appeared out of a nearby bush. Jace froze in confusion.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" he said with an angry tinge to his voice.

"Jace! Oh we finally found you, we've been tracking you for ages and got lost in the forest" Isabelle said light heartedly.

"But—"

"Clary!" Simon chanted across the narrow river, interrupting Jace.

I smiled in confusion and happiness, seemingly just as shocked as Jace. Simon came splashing through the river, which luckily for him isn't very deep. He ran towards me at great speed and I surely was going to be sent flying if he didn't stop in time. He was just about to reach me when Jace's hand shot out, stopping Simon mid-run. Simon stumbled backwards, staring at Jace with an unrecognisable expression on his face.

"What's going on? Why are you all here? I know Downworlders are accepted now but I still wouldn't advise common visits." Jace spoke sternly. His reaction to seeing them was a surprise to everyone, including me.

"Jace? Come on we haven't seen you two in what feels like forever! We miss you. Everyone does it's just we couldn't all leave the institute" Iz said before her and Maia began crossing the river. "Is a little warning that _hard _nowadays?" Jace questioned with a rude tone.

"Jace" I looked up and gave him a questioning look with my eyes and he sighed. "Your right", he said to me before turning back to the others "I guess I was a little shocked in seeing you all here. I really am glad to see you". By now the girls had made it across the river and Jace went over to hug Izzy. Simon darted towards me and gave me a huge, bone crunching hug. I laughed and hugged him back before pretending to gasp for air. He loosened his grip and looked down at me to give me a big smile. I used to like this smile but now that his vampire teeth were shown I found it a little unnerving. I pushed aside the thought and smiled my biggest smile back at him.

"How about you come with us and we'll show you the house?" I suggested, to break the awkward silence that had fallen. "Yes" Jace agreed whilst gathering up our remains from the picnic. He seemed a little agitated that his 'reward' had been cut short.

We all headed up the hill and Jace gave me a look I didn't quite understand as he walked past me. I returned it with a smile of reassurance.

Jace and I gave the 'grand tour' of our country house and they all seemed to really like it. I offered for them to come and stay whenever they wish. We were all sitting at the dining room table and I asked if they wanted to stay the night. The response I got made my stomach lurch. They all cut short and looked at each other in concern. Not bad news. I didn't know if I could handle all the mayhem of Shadowhunter life just yet. I haven't completely recovered the whole Valentine incident. The nightmares still haunted me, not that I'd told anyone, especially Jace.

Isabelle spoke for them all. "Well, there was kind of a purpose of our visit besides well just visiting…you see, the institute is under attack. Forsaken have been turning up outside for a few days now and the number is increasing. Magnus thinks there is a limit to them but he's unsure how many more there are. But for now we really need as many fighters as we can to kill them off once and for all."

"And I know your mum _really _would like to see you Clary" Simon added with a hint of secrecy in his voice.

"Simon, this is serious" Jace snapped. "We'll come first thing tomorrow" stated Jace.

The three of them rose from their seats looking pleased.

Jace and I shared a concerned look. They came all the way to Idris seeking our help and need to return straight away. The situation was defiantly _not _under control.


	3. Chapter 3

The others left as soon as possible, leaving Jace and I alone once again.

We walked into the bedroom and pulled out a bag and began throwing some clothes in for the both of us. Jace grabbed my arm before, stopping me mid-throw. He looked at me with a look of concern that made me drop the clothes in the middle of the room, his hand still firm on my arm.

"Jace—" I looked at him puzzled before he interrupted.

"You're not coming" he said in a final tone.

"What? Of course I'm coming, don't be ridiculous."

"There is nothing ridiculous about it Clary, you could get hurt and I refuse to risk that. Not now, not when I finally have you." He voice broke on the last sentence and I realised how serious he was being.

I don't care. No matter how upset he may look, I am mad.

"Jace do you honestly think I can't handle it? That I haven't had far worse situations that I could get hurt in? I've been training and you _know _I'm good Jace, you even said so yourself. I can't believe you would even suggest that I don't come when the others need me!", tears welled up in my eyes and my breathing quickened. Jace's expression was broken.

"Clary, I just don't want you in any danger. Can't you see how stressful it is for me? I have you here finally where I can protect you and make sure you're safe, and the last thing I need is for you to be sleeping in a house that is surrounded by unknown _demons!_" his voiced raised louder and louder as he spoke.

"So you'd rather I was here by my_self_? Huh?"

"N—" he began but I quickly interrupted.

"And did it occur to you that maybe I would want to be with you to know your okay when your in a house surrounded by demons" I stated mockingly.

"But I won't be there long. I'll be gone and back before you even have _time _to worry that little head of yours" he said ruffling my hair. I pulled back and gave him a deadly stare. His eyes softened and he looked pleading.

"Please—can you stay?" his tone was almost irresistible but I stood my ground.

"Not a chance". I said defiantly.

He sighed. "Fine, but we have an agreement okay?" he looked down at me questioningly.

"I'm listening".

"You stay with me at _all _times. Not with Isabelle or Alec— me. Got it?"

"That's the best compromise you've ever come on with" I said half joking whilst mostly serious. He chuckled and tackled me onto the bed, cradling me in his arms. I laughed and cuddled closer to him we laid on the bed, tangled in each other and somehow comfortable. He leant down to whisper in my ear "I'm sorry. My protective side can sometimes leave me blind as to what else matters."

I cuddled even closer to him in a failing attempt in that I couldn't _get _any closer. I closed my eyes and felt myself half drifting off to sleep. Looks like I was packing in the morning. I was slipping closer and closer to sleep when I heard Jace's voice whisper again in my ear.

"I love you".

I woke up the next morning in a mangle of sheets, pillows and Jace. For once I was awake first and he lay soundlessly beside me, still holding to me loosely. I couldn't help but watch him for a while. He was so beautiful. I glanced toward the clock that told me immediately…we were late. I jumped up quickly, braking Jace's hold. He stirred to being half awake. He mumbled some inaudible sounds before rolling over back to sleep.

"Jace, get up. We're late!" I cursed several times before Jace finally came back to earth.

I searched for the bag I had pulled out last night. Two over-night bags sat by the glass door, packed and neatly waiting. A hand touched my shoulder lightly and I turned to see Jace standing still in a daze. His hair was slightly sticking up, but after a quick flattening he had made it perfect. I imagined how useful that would be if I were capable of such instant beauty.

"W-W…how?" I baffled on like an idiot. Jace chuckled and went to flop on the bed.

"Its okay, I packed for us both last night after you fell asleep".

"Oh, I guess I'll have a shower then". Jace smiled at me like I was crazy and I just frowned at him, which of course made him laugh.

We were both showered and ready to go as we headed into the yard. I am presuming Jace is expecting me to portal us there, despite my first attempt at coming to Alicante via one of my portals. I stood facing the old wall with my nerves finally catching up to me. I had Jace with me this time, I couldn't mess it up and risk him getting killed or downing in Lake Lynn!

"You'll be right Clary, I believe in you" Jace said encouragingly. I smiled and begun drawing runes. They came to me naturally and I traced them with my eyes closed as though it was as simple as brushing my teeth.

My portal worked! Thank the Lord. I was in Brooklyn, my once permanent and only home. My sanctuary…my life. But I had a new life, and he stood right beside me.

"Wow, great work Clary" he sounded amazed even for Jace.

"Um, thanks". I headed towards the institute door. Everything seemed normal, no demons lurking around, it was actually quite peaceful. Jace caught up with me easily and pulled me into the door hurriedly. I looked at him and he knew my answer.

"I don't want to be hanging out there; we don't know when these forsaken come and go". I nodded. "Fair enough".

We called the elevator and had some last kisses before the parents were around, which inevitable would make things awkward. The door opened and everyone was there waiting for us.

I ran out as soon as I saw Mum and Luke and she held her arms open for me. I threw my arms around both of them as Jace hugged the Lightwoods, seemingly not as enthusiastically as me, but when was Jace ever enthusiastic?

After catching up, Maryse told Jace and I the theories they have for when the forsaken come, due to days of research and recording. It seemed they came alternate day and night. One day they will come around midday and then the next midnight. They said that before we attack properly we have to wait for Magnus, Alec's official boyfriend, to give us information on the type of forsaken to enhance our chances. No one seemed too panicked so they helped me remain calm and surprisingly not overly frightened.

We all walked out of the room and went out separate ways. "Clary, can I talk to you for a minute?" my Mums voiced called out. I spun around to face her, standing a few metres away. "Yeah, sure" I agreed easily. I looked to Jace and he picked up our bags and nodded towards his room before smiling faintly.

Mum walked over to me and started asking me stupid questions, obviously not what she wanted to say. "Mum, just tell me". She sighed, but a happy sigh. "Okay well a few weeks ago Luke and I went out to lunch to a _beautiful _restaurant, oh Clary you should have seen it, magnificent views and all the rest. And anyway, out of the blue, Luke proposed!" She gave me a moment to soak it in and after my silence she continued. "So of course I said yes. We're planning for the wedding to be…well soon, we really want it to be official". She stood there smiling hugely at me like she expected me to leap up and down. So why wasn't I? Why did I feel like my heart had just fallen down into my stomach? And even more confusingly, why was I running to the elevator with tears welling up in my eyes? My mother's calls were a distant cry I could barely hear through all the chaos in my head. I made it into the elevator and just as I pressed the button to go down I heard one last yell, this time _not _my Mums.

"Clary!" Jace's voice pounded in my head as something told me I wasn't supposed to be going outside by myself, too late. I'd already run out and made it to the streets so familiar to me. The tears held back thankfully. I found a park bench to sit on and sat in silence trying to figure out what was going on in my head. I'd wanted Mum and Luke together for uncountable years and now its happened I am upset? Maybe it's the fact that this is the reason she 'really wanted to see me' as Simon had said. How could she not of told me sooner? And surely she can't expect that I'd move back with her and Luke? I like where I am with Jace no matter how much I love my Mum. Could she want another baby? Is she too old? Argh, so many things that come with their marriage that effect me and I didn't even stick around to ask her any of the questions I have. I am so selfish! I stood up and decided to go back to the institute before all my dignity was lost. I hadn't realised, but it was dark now. It felt quite late. I walked through the gates and grew frightened. Something was off.

A huge figure leapt itself towards me and I screamed before stumbling backwards, the creature missing me by a mere inch.

"Clary!" Jace came sprinting through the gates towards the creature, stabbing it as soon as he was in reach. Had Jace been looking for me? The creature coiled up and disappeared. Before I had time to breath, I was in Jace's arms and he was running us to the doors. Three more forsaken came towards us and were a split second off reaching us before the institute door was slammed shut. I clutched onto Jace, crying. He held me but was kind of shaky and unstable. The elevator dinged and everyone came rushing out. "Clary!" "Jace!" they chanted.

I shunned away and put my head into Jace's chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Clary; fool.

I just _had _to embarrass myself in front of everyone with my childish attitude, didn't I?

So, after everyone fussed over me and I shoed them off saying I was fine, I ended up here—in Jace's old room at the institute, lying on the bed like an emotionally disturbed idiot. How can I face Jace when I've displayed such humiliating behaviour?

Well it looks like I'm about to find out as I can hear Jace heading to the door, obviously making noise on purpose to give me warning. I quickly wiped my face clear of my pathetic tears, remaining curled up on the bed. The smaller I am, the less of me he can see. He walked in and came to lie on the bed next to me. Turns out he could see me pretty well.

"Clary, you've been crying again. What's really wrong with you?" he sounded surprisingly concerned, rather than angry. "What _isn't _wrong with me?" I asked in a weak murmur.

"C'mon, you know I didn't mean it like that". I gave up my wallowing act because I realised I really wanted to talk to Jace about it and knew he would help, as he always does. "Well—" I began but Jace interrupted. "First of all, I want to know _why _you left the institute without me! I asked one thing of you for coming". Uh-oh here comes the angry. "I wasn't thinking" I said still curled up facing away from him, despite how much I yearned for his touch. "Damn right you weren't thinking. Do you have any idea how worried I was? Or how close you came to serious injury…or worse?" I felt his body flinch beside me. "That's not what matters—" I started to say before Jace interrupted, again. "Oh _really? _May I ask what does then?" he said with a mix of anger and sarcasm. "What _matters _is that Luke and my Mum are _engaged _and I have absolutely no idea what that means and I freaked out. I had to run, be outside…something." I began to sob. Finally Jace pulled me swiftly into a tight hug, my head on his chest as his arms wrapped around me. "She told me she really wanted to see me, but only so she could tell me this—news? I can't believe her. And did she even think about what the marriage would do to me? I mean do they honestly need to get married this _fast_, right _now? _I just…don't know what to do". I waited for Jace to hug me closer but he seemed frozen. Surely he didn't care about their marriage?

A few minutes later Jace finally spoke "So are you saying your—apposed to marriage? I mean if they're in love and they both know it…wouldn't you—I mean aren't you happy for them? They'll finally have a true claim on each other, forever". I had no idea what he was talking about. "Why are you so concerned about this, can't you just take my side and be done with it?" I suggested. "No, because I don't believe in your argument, I mean if you're just against marriage then I suppose that's up to you" said Jace. "I'm—" I tried to talk but Jace started off again. "But why you're so against it I don't know. You've never said anything about it before? Is this a new thing or have you always disliked marriage?" Jace raved on. "Look, I don't know what your obsession with my point of view on marriage is but it shouldn't matter right now! I know they love each other but it doesn't exactly _just _affect them" I finally spoke. Jace remained still for a while before moving himself away from me and off the bed. "I have to go" he said giving me one glance before he walked out of the room stiffly. For that moment I saw his face my heart sank as I saw the confusion and somewhat _pain _on his face.

Okay, now I'm really confused. I lay there for a minute before getting up and writing a note to my mother explaining how sorry I was and that I truly am glad her and Luke are getting married. I explained all my confused and why I acted the way I did, despite not really knowing myself. I finished with an apology that I didn't have the courage or dignity to speak to her in person after I'd run off. I put the note under her door and went off to look for Jace, hoping she'd understand.

I did a quick search through the corridors when I suddenly _knew _where he was. I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. I went straight to the greenhouse stairs. Memories flooded back to me as I climbed the stairs to the roof. When I reached the glass door I could see Jace sitting right where we had been the night of my birthday. I opened the door; he didn't flinch at the sound, though I knew he knew I was there. He seemed to move slightly, his hand going into his pocket swiftly; putting something away? I walked easily over to him due to the full moon filling the room with a grey light. He was sitting on the ground with his head in his hands, his body limp with exhaustion and something else I couldn't quite pick. "Jace" I said softly. He ignored me. I sat down next to him and put my hand on his back. "Now it's my turn, what's wrong? I didn't mean to dump all the whinging on you, I just needed someone to talk to and—" I was cut short once again. It was kind of getting annoying, but who am I to judge? "It's not that Clary. Just, don't worry" he said with a serious tone. "How can I not worry when the person I love isn't happy?". "So _now _it matters" he stated rudely. "Now _what_ matters?" I mirrored his tone. "Love" he said the one word sharply and continued with silence. "Love? What do u mean, what are you talking about?" my tone had quickly changed to confused. "You figure it out". He got up as if about to leave. I quickly got up and grabbed his arm; he paused to look back at me. "No. Now you're just being rude Jace, tell me what is wrong" I said seriously, staring deep into his eyes. He tried to look away, I could see his eyes draw back to look at me. He let out a sigh and finally spoke "Look, I'm sorry for walking off I just had to get my head around something". "Well obviously it's not around it yet because your angry…angry at _me_" I said matter-of-factly. He gave me a look and that said it definitely was me he was mad at. "Oh Clary its not you! It's everyone else, it's as though they're all out to get me secretly and ruin any chance at happiness I have left!". My eyes were wide open as I tried to make sense of what he said. I opened my mouth to speak, I don't know what, when he grabbed me pretty roughly and hugged me tightly. I managed to speak in short gasps "Who's—out to—get you?" I asked. "Simon, Isabelle, that Maia chick, your mother and lastly _Luke_". "Luke—but he hasn't done anything? You haven't even seen him or the others, for that matter" I said in confusion. "But I have enough. Iz and the others turned up at our home and—and made me bring you here, and look what _that_ did". "Again with the rudeness" I said looking away from him. He cupped my face and turned it back towards him. "I'm sorry" Jace said " I'm just confused and really annoyed right now. And I shouldn't take it out on you…at all". "We aren't on the same level here Jace, I still don't know what you're waffling on about". "Waffling? I don't 'waffle' Clary". "Well you are right now" I said and he just laughed without humour. "Do you really want to know?" he asked with one eyebrow raised. "Of course" I said cheerily. He sighed and said "Lets just say; Luke's a bastard for beating me to it". "To what?" I asked as he looked at me as if I were joking. Jace let out a sigh and blushed slightly. "Okay, well I was going to do this more—romantically—but it looks as though I have no choice". He got down on one knee and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. My heart was racing a million miles an hour. He looked up at me with wide eyes. "I've never loved someone who wasn't family; I've never been so devoted to keeping someone safe and having them in arms as I have with you. I need you and always will. You are my life, I love you. Clarissa Morgenstern—will you marry me?" Jace was staring me in the eyes the whole time he spoke whilst I stood there with my mouth open ajar. I tried to scream YES!!! But only a faint whisper came out as my excitement overwhelmed me. His face flickered of shock and worry. I cleared my throat and said "Yes, of course I'll marry you!". Tears were streaming down my face for about the hundredth time tonight. He slid a delicate ring with a beautiful diamond on it onto my finger, his face full of pure joy. I pulled Jace up by the shirt and forced him towards me, he helped by grabbing me by the waist and heaving me toward him. His lips were soft at first but grew more urgent. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him as close to me as I could. Suddenly the clock tower bells began to ring and I pulled away from him in shock. It must be midnight. Then, right beside us, the flower that Jace showed me on my birthday exploded into beautiful white light. I looked at Jace and saw his face so angel-like it was almost unbelievable. I'd never seen him smile so big in the time I've known him. A tear ran down his face and I lifted my hand to wipe it away. He turned and held my hand to his face. "I love you" I whispered, looking down and leaning into him. "You have no idea" was his reply. We kissed passionately before sitting down and watching the flower bloom.

"Just like old times" He joked before properly lying down and pulling me on top of him. He kissed me fiercely and refused to stop; not that I planned to. The flower petals fell around us our own fairytale come to life.

_Life, is great. _


	5. Chapter 5

_I walked down the petal covered aisle._

My mum walked about a metre ahead of me, her delicate white dress falling behind her. Her read hair shone brilliantly in contrast with the pearl white of her dress. I looked past her to see Luke staring at my mum with tears in his eyes and a smile from ear to ear. He wore a tailored black suit, the most presentable outfit I'd ever seen him in. In the front row I saw Jace, staring at _me_ the same way Luke was looking at my mum. My heart turned to honey as I smiled slightly in his direction.

The wedding was short and beautiful. My mum had finally found true love again, no matter how long it had been staring her in the face. The after party was just beginning as Luke asked mum to the first dance. Other couples shortly joined, twirling in ways I wouldn't dare try.

I stood watching for a few minutes, when I felt a hand around my waist. Jace kissed me on the cheek before offering his hand for a dance. I shook my head, embarrassed. My refusal meant nothing to Jace as he grabbed my hand and pulled me against his chest. He began to lead as somehow I twirled with the other shadow hunters, who were more into the dancing than the werewolves. I caught glimpses of Simon trying to dance with both Maia and Iz. I was glad to see him again, despite my longing for home in Alicante. I barely had to do anything as Jace moved me with him as though we were one.

"In a few years, this would be us at our wedding." I said happily

"I know." He sounded pleased. We had agreed to have the wedding when we were, well older. I still wore the ring as we were still engaged. Mum freaked out to begin with but once we announced the later date she seemed extremely happy for us. Whether it was her pre-wedding excitement getting to her head or she was genuinely happy, it didn't bother me.

"Did I mention you look absolutely stunning?" Jace asked. I blushed and smiled wryly; ignoring the question. He laughed, "Well you do, no matter how modest you are." He said. Instead of replying I rested my head in between his shoulder and neck. Jace ducked his head down and rested it on my hair.

Everyone danced all night and I had the most fun I'd had in years, my feelings seemed to be similar to everyone else. Valentine was finally gone, and enjoyment was earned.

When we reached the institute, we had to run to the door with our steles ready just in case the demons were around. There were none to be seen tonight. Jace stood protectively in front of me, more alert than I'd seen him for a few months now. When we reached the elevator we all let the newly weds head to their room first. Iz and Alec headed up next. Once Jace and I were alone he seemed to relax slightly. I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned to smile at me. I moved my hand to his cheek and told him with my eyes that everything was okay. "How can you know it's all alright?" he asked with slight panic. I answered with a soothing tone, "Nothing is ever just alright, but for now…" I reached up to kiss him lightly on the cheek before walking to the elevator as it clattered down to our level. Jace followed swiftly and took my hand softly as we stepped inside. Our fingers twined together as we strolled towards Jace's room. We entered and Jace closed the door behind us. I collapsed on the bed exhausted, shoes on and all. Jace looked at me appraisingly whilst smirking.

I sighed, "What now?". "Oh, nothing" he said with a strange tone. I wasn't convinced. I sat up and lowered my eyebrows at him. He shook his head with a feint smile on his face, "I just hope you're not this exhausted on our wedding night." He said with a mocking, but serious voice. I did my best to look appalled, whilst he grinned at me darkly. I slipped my high-heels off and turned away from him. Before I even prepared myself for his approach, he was next to me. His hands pulled my around towards him. "For your convenience only of course. I'd hate to thin you were too tired to enjoy our first night as a married couple." He said with false meaning. "Whatever." I stated sourly without looking at him. He guided my chin upwards to face him, his hands so gentle I could only just feel the touch. His eyes looked so innocent and all my 'anger' vanished. Just looking at him made me _know _that what he says isn't to hurt me, it's simply just Jace. I shuffled closer to him and he hugged me to him securely.

I woke up to find covers over me and I could hear Jace in the shower. I pulled the cover of and studied my appearance. I was still in my dress I wore to the wedding. Whoops.

As soon as everyone was dressed in their Shadowhunter gear we all prepared our weapons. Tonight, the demons were due. And tonight, we fought back. I felt sorry for mum and Luke having this the day after their wedding, but they didn't seem too bothered. We all paired into teams of two and gathered out weapons and did some light training. Jace had grown tense again throughout the day. When I tried to soothe him he gentle brushed me off. After seeing the hurt wash over me he said, "I'm not going to risk any chance of losing you, especially before our wedding night." He ended lightly to stop me worrying. He winked with signs of strain, his jaw taught with focus. As soon as he could see I was convinced, he started loading me with stele's and various weapons he was yet to teach me to use.

We all lined up on the institute doorstep, our senses at their peaks. Isabelle and Alec were a team, Alec with his bow and Iz with her golden whip. I could always see the pain on their families face, remaining from the loss of Max. Maryse and Robert stood close by them, protecting each other and more so their children. Luke stood protectively over mum; in wolf form. And I don't think I need to describe Jace's over tense stance.

We all heard noises around us and demented figures merged from the darkness…

_Sorry haven't written…been busy. Contemplating continuing. Review please :) _


	6. Chapter 6

Isabelle's whip shot out at the closest forsaken. She was always one for an early attack. Jace was calm, although his tension surrended him. I felt as though I should be contributing to the growing fight but my body seemed to be holding back, whether from the remaining pain of the past year of fighting and fear, or my lack of confidence and skill. Jace remained where I was, this told me I had to move to persuade him to join the war.

Forsaken were appearing in vast numbers around the entire institute and seemed to be closing in on us. I drew a courage rune on my arm in attempt to fight off some of my fear. It began to work quickly and i headed towards a forsaken and dodged its swinging arm by an inch. It spin and came for me again. I jolted under it's clawing attempt to grap me and whipped my stele out, shortly sending it to dust. Jace smiled when I looked up at him, triumph glowing from my every limb.

Jace had killed over ten in the time I had killed this one, but i was excited all the same. I set off with high intentions , feeling unstoppable.

Everyone was fairly spread now, each team attacking sections. Glancing over i realised Jace and I seemed to have atleast a dozen more forsaken closing in on us, and the numbers were multiplying beyond site. Jace was good although for every two he killed, I'd just managed one. We struggled and soon Luke and Mum joined us.

The numbers were uncountable and seemed very interested in me, I presume they sense my weakness. I was becomming tired and my runes strength was gradually decreasing. Fatigue washed over me. The others hadn't realised our struggle and were still fighting the few forsaking in their areas. Jace was moving faster and faster, realising my weakness.

Each forsaken grew closer to me as I fought them off. Instead of fighting, they seemed to be trying to capture me.

Moments passed and we were overpowered. I had given up, Jace was still fighting with determination, now standing closer and more protectively of me.

The fight was lost. I screamed as several forsaken grabbed my arms and I was pulled roughly, unable to break free. The last thing i heard was Jaces heartbraking yell "Clary! No!" as forsaken fought him off and I saw a quick flash of his face, with tears in his eyes. I'd never seen Jace this close to tears. Tears ran down my face.

Everything was white. I presumed I was dead. My heart sank as I thought of Jace, alone...my lifeless body limp in his arms as he lost yet another love in his life. I was never good enough for him, and know I've hurt him again.

After a while I discovered i was blinking, and the white that surrounded me was fading. I could eventually decipher dark shapes and figures around me. I was beginning to think this "heaven " was quite peaceful. The new scene created an aura of fear as my surrounding grew clearer.

I tried to move but was unable due to firm and oddly large hands pinning me to a wall. My eyes adjusted in a few more blinds and the image of forsaken and various other demonic creates roamed the hellish world I must of been teleported to when snatched by the forsaken at the institute. The colouring of this...place consisted of blood reds and blacks, similar to the majority of the so called lifeform.

I sensed my life was lucky to be prolonged to this moment, and knew my end was near. Why not killed by the forsaken, but summoned here, was the biggest mystery. The bone crunching grip on my arms became more noticable as time went on and I longed to be freed.

Suddenly a deep, menacing voice grew closer as the man chanted my name. "Clarissa, Clarissa, Clarissa". The dark shape stepped from the shadows "How lovely to see you again." He said smoothly. He lingered in the shadows and the voice seemed fimiliar but I couldn't pinpoint the match. He took a slow step from the shadows, his leg revealled. "Can't even recognise your own brothers voice?" He was in full view.

I gasped and fear rushed through my veins and the pain in my arms vanished with shock.

"_Sebastian_?" I said in confusion and fear "But how?".

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Exclusive Chapter: Jace's view. _

It's been five days, and she's still gone. My heart remains punctured, my life;meaningless. I've hardly moved since she was taken. I can't leave my room, or even the bed besides necessary bathroom trips without the pain and guilt of possibly living me life, when she was not. Saying, even thinking her name hurts. Everyone brings food in for me, it remains untouched besides the few nibbles every now and then to keep them from pestering me.

The only problem with lying motionless is that it allows time for thought. My thoughts never leave –Clary. I jolted at the mention of her name. Stupid, I tell myself. How could I believe I'd ever be happy for real? I was going to be married, something I never saw happening, even if we weren't going to have the wedding for a few years. I knew at heart, she _was _mine.

She's gone.

The tears hadn't come. I presumed it was half denial that has held back the tears. But now I believe it goes beyond that, whether it's that I haven't cried since I was a child and Valentine, whom I thought was my father, had taught me to show no emotion.

My reverie was disrupted when there was a slight 'knock knock' on the door. "Go away" I grunted. "Jace, please talk to someone" I heard Maryse's soft and worried voice. I was surprised Clary's Mum didn't come to see me, I suppose she's grieving herself. Somewhere deep down I felt empathy for her mother and Simon, but I pushed it aside due to my own self pity and arrogance.

A few moments later Maryse opened the door. I saw the shock on her face when she saw the state of myself and my room were in. Childishly, I turned away. I felt more vulnerable than I had in years and was slightly embarrassed. "Jace it's ok to be sad. But _please _eat something atleast" she said pleadingly. "Not hungry" I replied. Truthfully, I wasn't. Yet I noticed I'd lost weight over the past few days.

A few moments had passed and I suddenly realised something. Maryse had lost Max. Yet she continued her life. "Sorry" I said solemly. Her intake of breath let me know she understood. She left the room. I turned as the door closed to see a meal on the dresser. I wasn't sure what time of day it was, the curtains were closed and it was always dark in the room. I mostly judged the time by the crack of light between the curtain and the wall. I unplugged the clock yesterday as it became unbearable counting the amount of days she wasn't here.

The emptiness wouldn't leave me. And begged for the tears or _something _to come. But all I needed was Clary. I needed to hold her and keep her safe, something I have failed so many times before.

I began to feel drowsy and slowly slipped into the darkness of sleep.

I dreamt of Clary in my arms once again. It was five years later and it was our wedding day. A few years away we decided was better, as we were still teenagers. I said "I do". She had tears streaming down her glowing face and I felt the warm water drip onto my cheek and soon realised I was crying also.

I woke up and realised my pillow was damp and my eyes were wet with tears. False happiness hurts, mostly because eventually you are brought back to reality, back to pain and unhappiness.

For a while I cried. It wasn't much, but far more than i had expected. It was the best and worst dream I'd ever had.

She couldn't be gone. Not when I needed her so. I prayed... I begged...nothing.

I soon fell back into the land of dream, to find her waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

_Clary's perspective: _

I struggled to fight off the forsaken and when their grip finally loosened I sprinted away from them. Pain coursed through my head as Sebastian, or should I say Jonathon, sent me crashing into the stone wall. My attempt of escape had failed.

"Now, you and I both know very well I'm not Sebastian" he said calmly as I sobbed in a heap on the floor. "I don't care who you are or what you prefer to be called! Just let me go!" I yelled, turning my face up to his. He stared down at me with a grimacing smile, enjoying my pain.

"And why would I do that, after you left me to die!" He said with emphasis on the last word. I ignored this, knowing he wouldn't let it go. "What do you want with me?" I pleaded. "It's not you I want dear sister, It's your mother. She has something that I want, and you are going to get it for me". His tone was flat and non-negotiable.

"And what is that?" I said, mimicking his tone. "You're mother knows what it is. It belonged to Valentine, and she has it. And considering I am his true son, I believe it should now belong to me".

"Why do you want it?" I asked suspiciously. Jonathon struck me again, this time using his hand to hit me across the face. In a way I was glad it wasn't the wall. My head pulsed and my thoughts became cloudy. I felt myself slipping into darkness.

I woke to hissing and pain throughout my whole body. The forsaken were surrounding me; bashing and scratching every inch of my body. I sat up and tried to push them away. "Heal. All in good time my friends" I heard Jonathon say, his voice unwavering, although I detected his hidden enjoyment.

I began to lose hope as time went on and Jonathon continued to abuse me each day. I presume he is still deciding whether to keep me hostage or send me to my mother so I can get what he wants. Either way, he had power. He has proven his strength in capturing me already, and shown the damage he can and will do to me. I was growing weaker and weaker and fell unconscious most days.

A sign of hope arose when I saw my stele sitting on the ground not too far away from where I was. I knew I had to reach it. I waited until only few forsaken were watching me, as Jonathon often left for a few hours at a time. I pretended to fall asleep, hoping to lose their interest. After a while I heard them wander a short way away and make vicious noises. I opened my eyes slightly to see them practising their fighting on each other. It was now or never. I slowly got up before sprinting with all my energy toward the stele. I grabbed it and began to draw the first rune that came to me. I knew they had seen me now and were rushing over to attack. My rune was smooth and all I could think of was Jace and being in his arms once more. The forsaken were seconds away from me and I heard Jonathon yell "What were you doing! How could you let this happen you idiots!". I closed my eyes as the forsaken reached out toward me. A loud crack sounded.

The white surrounded me again. Had I killed myself by accident? I wondered. I regained focus quicker than last time and I felt something wrapped around me. I blinked a few more times. "Clary!" I heard Jace's angelic voice cry. I was in his arms. Tears were streaming uncontrollably down my face. I looked up to see Jace with tears as well as he looked at my in amazement. "I-I thought you were..." he stuttered. "Oh Jace! It's Jonathon, he's alive and I was teleported to a hellish place full of forsaken and" I choked on my tears before I could finish. Jace held me firmly to his chest and stroked my hair. "It's ok, it's ok" he repeated. And funnily enough, I believed him. I was back with Jace and felt safe.

Moment passed and he pulled me back and saw me for the first time. He breathed in a sharp breath. His tears had stopped, unlike mine, yet his anguish still covered his face. "That son of a..." Jace began. "Jace, he wants something my mum has. He says it was Valentines" I interrupted. "Then why the hell did he have to take you! Clary I... I haven't eaten in days, I thought I lost you. I couldn't do anything..." he held back the tears, obviously uncomfortable with his vulnerability. "I know Jace, I'm so sorry. I wasn't strong enough to fight them off. I only just managed to escape!" I said looking into his currently stone grey eyes. "How did you escape?" he asked as though just realising I wasn't set free. "It was a rune. I don't know what it was, I just ran for my stele whilst they weren't looking and...well I thought of you, and being in your arms. The next thing I knew, I was here" I said, looking down. He tilted my head towards his, so gently I hardly felt it. He kissed me softly and whispered "I love you".

Jace soon returned his thoughts to the situation and began to ask about Jonathon, what he did, and what he wanted. I told him how they hurt me, he winced many times so I chose to not add too much detail, I also told him that I didn't know what it was Jonathon wanted, but that my mum knew.

He seemed to consider all of this information for a while.

He then said with a fierce tone I hadn't heard him use, "_I am going to kill him". _


End file.
